


Above & Beyond

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mild sexual humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Jaemin sees another side to Jeno when he has to learn the choreography for Make A Wish backstage in a waiting room, an hour before their Beyond Live concert.Jaemin loves it and hates it in equal amounts.(aka Jaemin being horny for Jeno's talent, basically. - Set on 27th December 2020)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Above & Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Whilst I'm desperately trying to finish the fics I want to write, my feelings keep exploding onto the screen! This time I got a major case of the feels because of Jeno on the Beyond Live concert today and how Jaemin wanted to brag about how great his bff is. So cute. As usual, I PROJECT. Thank the lord for nomin!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this on my twitter, off the cuff, fast and loose. Who am I and what have I done with myself???
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy x

When Taeyong announces that he won't be performing for the upcoming concert because of his back injury, two things come to Jaemin's mind.

1\. A sense of _oh no oh no oh no_ déjà vu, despite the fact that they all know Taeyong's situation is nothing like his in the past and he just has to rest for a short while and

2\. the experienced idol in him wonders who's going to cover Taeyong's parts. He feels the excitement as Sungchan and Shotaro get to shine on other songs until _Make A Wish_ is the only one left to decide. He puffs up his chest, ready to do well before a _perfect_ idea comes to him.

They've been rehearsing for the concert quite solidly this Christmas week to perform live today, so there's not much time left, but he pushes Jeno forward anyway, his faith in his talent as big as the galaxy is wide.

Surprised, Jeno looks between him and the expectant staff in front of them. Jaemin nods encouragingly because he's hesitating like he's going to refuse out of nerves or something. He takes a deep breath in, steadying himself.

"I'll do it." 

Satisfied, the staff start organising the final change. Behind, Jaemin watches Jeno tense up through his jaw and his shoulders then turn around when the busy staff are out of earshot.

"Why did you do that?" he pouts, sounding too whiny for angry.

He's scared, Jaemin realises.

Rather than give in to the fond smile he feels his mouth twitch with, he presses his lips together and raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Because I know you can do it. Do you remember what you said to me before the comeback stage for this song happened?"

Jeno tilts his head thoughtfully, looking genuinely confused and Jaemin lets his smile break through at last as he drags him close by the front of his first stage outfit. He wants to hold him like he usually does, but is very aware of the ordered chaos going on around them, so he settles for a friendly hug, speaking in low tones in Jeno's ear. " You told me that I got this. You said I should try my hardest but also relax and enjoy it. It gave me the push I needed. My confidence is up and I want you to have this feeling too. I'm here, I'll help, and I'm sure the others will too. I got you and I love you, Jeno-ya."

He stays in Jaemin's arms for a long moment like he's really taking the words to heart then eventually pulls away, blinking. "I really said that?"

"Well," Jaemin grins, shrugging, "I might’ve added to it 'cause you're a man of few words, babe, but thats what you meant, right? It wasn't a lie?"

Jeno looks offended at the thought. "No! You're the best person I know." He leans in. "1+1, yeah?"

Everyday he swears Jeno gets cuter.

Their foreheads meet and they breathe together, zen, before someone reminds the room that there's just over an hour left until they are livestreaming.

Jaemin feels Jeno shudder from where his hands are clasped around his elbows and releases him with a gentle pat to his ass. "Okay, we should practice. I'll look for Jaehyun hyung and we'll meet away from hair & makeup, yes?"

After explaining the change to Jaehyun and holding Doyoung back from flitting around Jeno like a concerned and also excited mother hen, Jaemin finds Jeno in the waiting room. They smile at each other and he hopes it's a comfort as they begin to show Jeno the choreography and briefly how the lyrics go with what move.

Jaemin lets Jaehyun lead because he trusts him and he and Jeno both look up to him, but he has his own opinion too and steps forward to share it before they can run through it again. He slightly envies Jeno's (and Donghyuck's) ability to pick up choreo so quickly, yet something is still a little lacking. "Hey, uh - can you make it...sexier?" 

Jeno giggles shyly. 

"That's a good point," Jaehyun chuckles. "You have the power, now it has to be sexy to look cool."

"How sexy?"

"Like 'over 130m views for an MV' sexy," Jaemin answers before either of their hyungs can.

He's joking, but Jeno nods like it makes sense.

Two seconds later, he regrets it.

As soon as Jeno practices again, Jaemin damn near swallows his tongue at the sight. He hides his face in his hand before peeking through his fingers. It should be _illegal_ to look that hot and magnetic from choreo he's only just learnt. Jaemin bites his fist so hard he almost leaves teeth marks until Doyoung pats his shoulder. "Are you okay, Jaemin-ah?"

He sounds amused. Jaemin feels anything but. "This was a bad idea," he groans.

Except he was too loud (story of his life) and Jeno stops, crestfallen. "Is it?"

Jaemin realises his carelessness too late and his eyes widen in horror, palms up to placate. "Oh no, babe, that came out wrong!"

Doyoung cackles, hands on Jaemin's shoulders, eyes only for his precious Jeno. "He's good, right?"

Jaemin twitches like he wants to escape. He sheepishly meets Jeno's lost gaze and it startles a laugh out of him. "I - I just - you - "

"I think what Jaemin-ah is trying to say is that you've got it down already and good luck." Jaehyun looks far too pleased at Jaemin's internal crisis. 

"You can't do this to me, Jeno-ya!" he whines, "I'm wearing skinny jeans!"

The hyungs groan in annoyance and Jaemin feels some petty pleasure in taking away their smugness, but he's made his bed and now he had to lie in it. 

His face heats up as the saying triggers allsorts of impure thoughts before Jeno's laugh - the helplessly big one that's Jaemin's favourite - and Doyoung shaking him by the shoulders brings him back. "Ya! Go and make out in the bathroom or something if you have to!" 

Jeno yelps in embarrassment and it's clearly meant to sound like a reprimand for the TMI, but they're running out of time, so Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand and tugs him away from the hyungs. "Actually, we'll be right back! Thanks for your help!"

"Don't let him forget!" Jaehyun calls out cheekily as they run down the corridor.

Jaemin hears Jeno splutter behind him and stumble, making him tighten his hold on his hand. It's a sweet gesture as his mind spins and they bang through the first bathroom they find, blessedly empty.

"Jaem - Jaemin-ah, wait - " Jeno gasps as he drags him into the stall the furthest from the door. "Jaemin, stop!" He freezes, Jeno's voice ringing in his ears, loud and clear, until he hears him giggle. "You're insane, I swear." 

"Probably," he snorts. "But you make me go this insane."

Caging Jeno in the circle of his arms against the stall wall, Jaemin leans closer and tries to catch his breath. Jeno looks less sexy now, more just thoroughly kissable. It must show in how his eyes drop to Jeno's lips because he curls his warm hand around Jaemin's nape and grips, keeping him from temptation. "There's no time," he sighs.

"Are you being a tease?" he smirks, a flash of heat rippling along his skin.

Jeno shivers too, even if he shakes his head. "Not deliberately. I thought you wanted to help me, not distract me,"

"Clearly you don't need my help. But I need yours. Please, just kiss me," Jaemin implores, making his eyes go round and doe-like for extra effect. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," he whispers, grinning when Jeno licks dry lips.

"Ah, fuck it," he mumbles, before he pulls him in by his neck and angles their mouths together.

It's quick but not sloppy, careful not to smudge their makeup and Jaemin breathes shallower through his nose so he doesn't have to pull away for air. He keeps his hands on Jeno's waist and they keep the tension in the rest of their bodies. The second they let go fully, it's dangerous territory and neither of them want more than they can handle.

Eventually, after he's given Jeno every type of kiss he can think of to draw the moment out, Jaemin reaches up to cup Jeno's jaw instead and rubs his thumbs across his lower lip. "I'll never get enough of kissing you."

Jeno chastely purses his lips against the pads of his thumbs and smiles, eyes disappearing. "Charmer. Is it safe to pause this now until later?" 

Jaemin growls low in his throat and gathers him up into another hug, his body screaming at him to do more when he knows he can't. Thankfully, the methodical, soft kissing seems to have calmed his horniness down to a gentle simmer and the terror of being caught in semi-public like this stops him from getting hard. As usual, Jeno saves him, bringing him back from the precipice until he's fairly sure he can perform alongside his boyfriend now without anything embarrassingly telling happening.

They leave the stall to wash their hands, smiling at each other in the mirror and keeping close by. It's a good thing they live together because they would fail spectacularly at social distancing. 

Once at the door, Jaemin looks at him over his shoulder. "Shall we do this?"

Jeno tries to look unimpressed at his eyebrow wiggle. "Power, cool, sexy," he mutters to himself like a mantra before he nods brightly.

Jaemin feels his stomach somersault. One of these days Jeno will kill him with how much he can't resist him and his various charms.

After the end of the concert that went pretty smoothly for a large group like them, Jaemin finds a way to pay Jeno back for indulging in his need to kiss him.

He shuffles onstage before him and hides his smug smile as Jeno hurries from one side of the line to slip in next to him, making the most of the opportunity. They answer a couple of questions and banter together, high on adrenaline for a job well done when Jaemin thinks it's now or never, piping up about how Jeno won't brag, but he'll do it on his behalf. 

He relishes in complimenting the hell out of his boyfriend until he's bent double, feeling pleased but shy, especially when their members agree that what Jeno did in an hour is something to be cheered.

Even if the coloured contact lenses kind of hide the sparkle in his eyes, Jaemin can tell by the width of Jeno's smile that he's thinking about what came _after_ learning the choreo and he's glad he can't see Doyoung and Jaehyun’s faces because he's sure Jeno would be blushing now instead.

Still, Jaemin lays it on thick to show Jeno off, winking at his boyfriend when he knows the camera isn't on them anymore. He knows he's probably in for a world of trouble when they get back to the dorms, but he doesn't care. He's Jeno's #1 fan and if there's any chance to shout about how talented, genuine and handsome (whilst thinking _beautiful_ inside his mind) Jeno is, he'll take it.

He had every confidence in Jeno today and there's endless hope that things are going to continue on the up from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
